That Part of Forever
by Yzabelle
Summary: 30 yrs have passed since he left after her so called 'confession.' A lot has changed. Now the witches are even more powerful and they're ready to get their revenge. Her friends volunteered to be their allies so of course she was forced to come. Years they tried to kill him but failed. But now it's different and she was suddenly so afraid of how she's certain he's going to die.


_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals._

**A TASTE OF FOREVER**

_**_:Preface:_**_

_**...**_

There was a loud roar of thunder from the sky. She skidded to a stop, dangerously close to the edge of a cliff but just enough to feel the vibrations coming from the ground hundreds of feet below. She had never been one to deflect from the crash of death. Sure, she managed to stay alive, but only to keep heading in the same direction, which was really wherever her friends would choose. Most of the time, it was Elena's. She was the center of their group, one of her best friends in the world. There were times she thought of what ifs, what if it had been her choice? Would she have still stayed in Mystic Falls? If she didn't owe them so much, would it have made a difference in the course of her life? She has time to dwell on that. To ponder on the choices that led her to this. And the only advantage of being what she was was that she always has time. She was after all promised an eternity of youth by the blood flowing in her veins. The blood of a cold blooded creature who hunts and live for blood. It was either to die of thirst and watch herself desiccate, or to feed even if it means sucking the tasty mouthwatering blood of another living being or a dead human or animal for that matter. She chose the latter. She wasn't a human, not anymore, and had been so since she was seventeen, but it doesn't mean she wanted to die. Not yet. She didn't survive death so many times only to die in a desolate place such as wherever this place was where the witch Sophie trapped her.

The place was pure wilderness, a barren nothingness. No birds. No crickets. No sound of life except the hum of her breathing that reminded her how tired she was, how dry her throat feels, and how sore her legs were. It felt like she's been walking for eternity. Yes, that's probably it. She wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. She wanted to blame herself for trusting so easily. Sophie used her, manipulated her. What she said about her niece dying was probably a lie. She wanted to scream. Scream because she's tired. Because she's exhausted and hungry and thirsty and weak. Scream because there's no one else in here but her. But mostly scream, scream just in case she was wrong and she wasn't alone. And scream she would, but the orange sky mocked at her, taunting her that soon it will be dark and cold, and she'll be all alone. A dry laugh escaped her lips. What a pathetic situation she had found herself into. Even the sun was free, free to leave wherever it was it hides. But she couldn't. She's in here and she doesn't even know why. Her knees melted to the dry ground, and soon she would too. She can feel it the way her eyes were getting heavier by the minute. Her skin feels like it was on fire and the fear of being alone makes her want to go in hiding. The sun disappeared. She felt nothing as her upper body followed and her cheek pressed on the barren land. Was this her end? All the promise of eternity only to end up in here, to die alone with no one knowing? She wanted to cry, but there's not enough water in her system to make out tears. She could feel it, hear it, the slowing of her heartbeat. Soon, there'll be nothing more to hear. She smiled. The only thing she has was herself, and she refuse to die looking anything but beautiful. At least she'll be smiling when they find her body, if they ever get to know she was here.

She closed her eyes, counting her heartbeats. She reached seven, and then nothing.

**"CAROLINE!"**

She would have heard and would have not known whether to laugh or to cry at the sound of the very much frustrated voice. Except she was fading. The voice kept yelling, growing louder and louder, more and more desperate until it halted into a stop. Heavy footsteps followed, getting heavier with each step.

"Caroline…"The voice came in a faint whisper. She would have cringed. It sounded very much like dread and death. The owner's knees buckled into the ground beside her. She would have seen the tears, would have gotten the shock of her life at the sight of who was there with her.

He tilted her head only too carefully to place it gently on his lap, his palm caressing her hot cheeks. "Caroline." He murmured, letting their foreheads meet.

"It's my fault. I'm the one to blame. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please breathe love."

She would have gone into hysteria at the unexpected sob that came next. But there was nothing, and soon, it will be nothing for him too.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: I wrote this feeling very much inspired. And before you ask, no this is not a tragedy, at least based on my mood now. However the only thing I can assure is that this story is very much about forever. Forever being forever, you can expect that this isn't going to be the end and there will be chapters to follow which means the characters are there and very much alive, hopefully.

If you happen to like it, love it, dream of it, please do be courteous and leave me a review. A pleasure to write this fiction.

_-Yzabelle _


End file.
